1. Rule 1.78(F)(1) Disclosure
The Applicant has not submitted a related pending or patented non-provisional application within two months of the filing date of this present application. The invention is made by a single inventor, so there are no other inventors to be disclosed. This application is not under assignment to any other person or entity at this time.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pool water surface screening device and more particularly pertains to a novel way of screening debris from the surface of a swimming pool.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of swimming pool screens is known in the prior art. More specifically, swimming pool screens previously devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning debris from the surface of a swimming pool are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a pool water surface screening device that allows a novel way of screening debris from the surface of a swimming pool.
In this respect, the pool water surface screening device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a novel way of screening debris from the surface of a swimming pool.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pool water screening device which can be used for cleaning debris from the surface of a swimming pool. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.